Valerian Nights
by Red Skies and Lullabies
Summary: After tour of East Asia, internationally acclaimed mystery debunker Dipper Pines returns to Gravity Falls, only to find a mansion had popped up in the middle of the forest. How did it get there, and i it connected to the other supernatural goings-on in the town? Paranormal Investigator AU! Incubus!Bill Billdip slash!
1. Prologue: CALM

**DISCLAIMER: This is the only chapter that will have this. I don't own Gravity Falls, but I do own this plot line. :)**

_Summary:__ RM DSRXS Z WVNLM DZRGH ZMW WRKKVI RH GRIVW._

PROLOGUE:CALM

_It got so tiring, the waiting. With every miserable second that passed all that he thought of was the future, what it would be like when he was aware again. It had been so long, and he yearned for the touch of a human, yearned to finally find a mate. The centuries had come and gone, and yet, here, awaiting to be unleashed, the nameless, faceless demon would wait for a millennia, as his form became human, and he was no longer a nameless, faceless being of shadows and dreams...  
><em>

.  
>valerian-nights-valerian-nights-valerian-nights-valerian-nights-valerian-nights-valerian-nights-valerian-nights-valerian-nights-valerian-nights-valerian-nights-valerian-nights-valerian-nights<br>.

"...And here we have the EMF meter, which will keep track of interferences of electrically charged objects within the electromagnetic field of whatever area it is placed in..." The young man seemed perfectly happy swamped among the cameras and electrical equipment, and, having used technology like it since he was a preteen, one could surmise that he should be. As he went down the list of a quick overview of the more common machines that would be used in his experiments, he was already thinking of what the so called 'supernatural being' could be.

"So, today I'm in the Kanto region of Japan, my last stop on the list before I head back to the States. The homeowner Kiku Fujiwara has been experiencing some supernatural activity, mostly in the form of banging on the walls and a coldness in most of the rooms of the house." The shaggy-headed twenty-something was speaking into a camcorder, the footage of which he would upload to his site when the case was over with. Not that it would take a long time to solve, it was fairly open and shut, probably something completely average. With these thoughts fresh in his mind, the man started his walk around the house.

The case was very much average, just a damaged foundation in an old house, where the pipes in the walls had come loose and were hitting the walls when the water was used. The coldness came from the faulty heating in the kitchen, and bedroom, far from the rest of the house, which the self-proclaimed 'ghost debunker' chalked up to a blockage in the air vents. As he explained his findings to the camcorder he signed off with his signature line: "Well, another mystery solved and pleasant hunting to the rest of you investigators, I'm Dipper Pines, and I'll see you all back in the States!" With that said, Dipper closed the camcorder and adjusted his hat. Asia had been fun, the people there took the supernatural to a whole 'nother level, but he missed his family and couldn't wait to go back to this sister' house to finish off vacation.

Reaching for his phone, Dipper texted Mabel, his twin, the news. A few seconds had barely gone by before his phone blared out the lyrics to an ABBA song, and yes, it was perfectly acceptable to listen to a girly Icelandic pop band as an adult male, stop judging him. Dipper braced himself, answering the phone, holding it a safe distance from his ear, as Mabel shouted happily from the other end. "Hey bro-bro~!"

"Hi Mabel, so, I should be home by tomorrow afternoon, if everything goes right." Dipper skipped straight to business as he walked down the street towards a bus station.

"Yay! Things were getting pretty interesting around here, we need you to make it boring again!" Dipper was about it complain about sisterly abuse, when Mabel squealed excitedly, before continuing on from her comment, "And by interesting, I mean, a random mansion appeared in the woods, and I mean, like, it just appeared there, and the teens are already saying it's haunted! All the tourists are asking if it's going to be a new thing for the Mystery Shack, but we, me and Grunkle Stan, I mean, want your opinion on it. We haven't been there yet, but I've seen it from the outside, it looks older than Stan, and that's saying something!" She laughed loudly, and Dipper sighed, he hadn't realized he had missed his twin that much.

"And it just...appeared there? Like, no one else was around, no newcomers in town?" Dipper was skeptical about the whole thing, a house appearing out of nowhere? That was impossible, right?

"Yeah! One day it was perfectly empty woods, the next, there was a three story mansion, isn't that weird?!" Dipper was about to reply, when Mabel, apparently done with the talk of the supernatural occurrences that were oh-so-common in Gravity Falls, Oregon. "Oh! Dipper, Inari and Waddles are finally getting along!"

"Really?" The young man doubted that. Inari, Dipper's 'pet' of sorts was a magical Japanese fox called a Kitsune, a mythological (or at least thought to be) creature known for it's infinite wisdom. Inari, however, being a six-tailed Kitsune, was still a baby by magical standards. Dipper had come to possess the small bundle of purple fur when a particularly nasty spirit that had inhabited an old store of antiques and oddities, cursed a stuffed fox, and thus, Inari was born. Inari loved most of the creature he met, humans included, however, he absolutely hated Waddles, and no one could pinpoint why. Dipper found the hatred entertaining, but Mabel always tried her hardest to make them friends. "So, what makes you think that?"

"Inari isn't being mean to Waddles, he's just sitting there and letting Waddles lay all over him! Oh-Wait a second-" Dipper heard a muted conversation from the other end of the phone, and then Mabel was back on the line: "Sorry Dipper, the last tour group is here, I gotta go, talk to you later bro-bro!"

"Bye, Mabel." As Dipper reached the bus ready to take him, to the nearest international airport, he glanced at his watch, only 10 AM and it already felt so late. This was going to be a long flight.

_All right, there we have it, the prologue of my new story Valerian Nights! It's kind of short, but I update frequently. (Reposted due to a coding error)_


	2. Chapter 1: A WARM WELCOME HOME

_Summary:_ _RM DSRXS Z WIVZN TVGH KIVGGB SVZGVW..._

CHAPTER 1: A RATHER WARM WELCOME HOME

When Dipper pushed open the door to the Mystery Shack, he hadn't expected to be tackled by an over joyous sister, a pig, and a baby fox-spirit. The young man hadn't thought that his twin would be awake, as the sun had not yet risen and Mabel usually didn't wake up until the sun was long into its daily journey across the sky. How she ram the Shack was probably the biggest mystery that could be found there.

"Dipper!" The twenty-something screamed, nearly hugging her twin to death, "How was your flight?"

Dipper sighed quietly, setting his bags down and rubbing his stubbled chin. "Its was alright, there was a toddler on the plane who did _not_ want to be there though, so I couldn't really sleep." Be trudged further into the house and asked: "Did you wait up for me? You must be tired,"

"It's no biggie bro-bro, I'm only up 'cause a few kids in the town tried to spend the night at that weirdo house." She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, eyes bright beneath her obvious exhaustion.

Dipper looked at his clearly tired sister and realized it was three in the morning. "How about we talk about this at a more decent hour? We both need sleep and the Shack's closed on Sundays. We can talk then." After getting a nod of confirmation from his twin, Dipper braved the stairs to the attic, where his vacant cot awaited him. A tiredness settling deep in his bones, he fell asleep.

\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\*\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\*\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\*\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\*\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\*\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\*

_The music wasn't loud, a quiet murmur, above the noise of the fire crackling in the hearth. As he looked around, he noticed the odd human clothing he had unconsciously chosen for himself. It looked old, compared to humanity's newest styles, something that would have been seen in, roughly the Victorian era, his favorite time period. He observed the room, and decided it would do quite nicely for his plans. That is, if the humans would stay away long enough for him to put it into action. Not even a mile away, he felt a human drift to sleep. Deciding there was nothing better to do, the creature forced his way into his victim's dreaming subconscious. _

_He hadn't expected a nightmare. _

_Fire was the thing the demon was greeted with. A large blaze surrounding a young looking boy and girl. The boy was staring in horror at two human shapes on the floor in front of him, face blank in a lifeless way. The girl was crying hysterically as the flames consumed what the demon assumed were the children's parents. He watched sadly as the hellfire closed in on the children. The sister fell first, and the boy was staring despondently at the encroaching fiery doom. The flames licked around the boy, scorching his clothing and crying for his tender flesh. As this unfolded before his singular eye, the demon was urged with the compulsion to save the small, otherwise damned human. What kind of trauma had caused a dream like this? _

_His mind made up, the demon waltzed into the dream-flame, brushing it aside like only a creature of illusions could. Approaching the human, who was staring at the hellfire baying loudly for the flesh of its next victim, the demon realised that this was not the first time the boy had dreamt of his own pyre. _

_"What ails you, child?" The question rang out loud and smooth, rising above the cacophony of the flames and the disturbing noise of melting human flesh. The child looked up, eyes hollow with a detached horror, looking but not truly seeing what was in front of him. _

_The silence was deafening, despite the loudness surrounding them. When the demon was about to walk away and haunt someone else's mind, a voice materialised behind him "It won't answer you, it's just a memory-turned-nightmare." The demon spun around, surprised to find a man in his early twenties standing there. Nondescript in his features, a hat with a pine tree on it that was pulled low over his forehead, a budding gotee, the rest of his clothing was completely normal, a tank top and a pair of jeans. Just your average human. Nothing significant about the man was visible, except a triangular tattoo on his left shoulder, an extraordinarily complicated space design within it's three-sides confines. Humans and permanently marking their bodies. The demon wondered in mild amusement of the human knew that he had essentially gotten an incubus' summoning symbol carved into his flesh. He decided it would not be a good idea to ask,but filed it away for later. "Who are you? Why are you in my dreams? What do you want?" The man shot his rapid fire questions at the demon, who held his hands up, backing away slightly as not to threaten the kid._

_"Woah there, Pine Tree, oh, I can call you that, right?" The boy stayed silent, glaring at the wolf in sheep's clothing, so the demon continued on, "To answer your questions, the name's Bill Cipher, pleased to meet ya!" The demon held out a gloved hand to the strange boy, which he did not take, instead crossing his arms across his chest and giving a pointed look to the newly appointed Bill Cipher. "Oh wow you're a real stick in the mud, aren't you?! I was just wandering around the dreamscape, and I ended up in your subconscious, whoops, I would say sorry but I'm not." The demon gave a dramatic frown, which quickly disappeared as he realized the flames had dissipated and the dream-boy was gone. "I see your nightmare is over, moved on to greener pastures, Pine Tree?"_

_"Don't call me Pine Tree, my name's Dipper!" The young man glared angrily at the demon, and the demon gave a condescending smile, staring oddly at the human._

_"So, I can call you Dipper, like the constellation, but I can't call you Pine Tree? And what kind of a name is Dipper anyways?" The demon noticed this 'Dipper' person had ignored his question about the fiery dream and did not attempt to bring it up again, if the human wouldn't tell him, he'd just find out for himself later, no help from his new friend necessary. _

_"It's just a nickname I've had since I was young, it just stuck around, I guess. Uh, so, what did you say you were again?" The human looked at him strangely, as if Bill were some mysterious picture that he was trying to figure out. This was a look the incubus was quite used to._

_"Ah, all things in time, Dipper dear, now I really hate to interrupt our chat, but your dream's about to end. Don't worry, I promise I'll come back!" As the demon began to fade away, he saw the powerful glare the human had thrown in his direction. "Ah, Pine Tree, just so you know, even in the dreamscape, looks can't kill. Unless you have laser eyes, which you don't. See ya around, kiddo!" And with a crackle of energy, the demon left just as quickly as he had appeared. _

_Not even a second later, in dream time, Dipper was thrown back into reality. _

He sat up with a sigh, looked over to his nightstand, where a digital clock was blinking at him, reading 10:39. The young man was surprised, because despite not sleeping on the plane, he had expected to have been up earlier due to his nightmares. Instead, all he remembered was a stranger with a golden eye, like nothing he'd ever seen. Brushing the dream to the side as his creative side of his brain taking over, he slid out of the bed, heading for the shower before any of the other residents of the house realized he was up.

How strange that he felt so refreshed after having a dream he couldn't remember.

_I said I wouldn't but then I did. Meet chapter 2 :) Pls don't hate me._


End file.
